Conventional telecommunications systems implement broadband loop emulation services (BLES) with a variety of protocols including channel associated signaling (CAS). The BLES standard is tightly coupled to Class 5 switch protocols. However, telecommunications systems are moving toward providing Class 5 switch implementation on a workstation server with packet based distribution techniques. The workstation server implementation, also known as Class 5 softswitch, mixes broadband access with packet based information. In performing this mixing, there will be a requirement to convert the channel associated signaling or other protocol signaling to and from some sort of media gateway and call session control protocol. Currently, there is no technique to perform this function.